


Love so soft

by 27302730



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27302730/pseuds/27302730
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 9





	Love so soft

1.

桃桃出生的时候很不顺利。

徐明浩的骨盆太窄了，以至于疼了十多个小时，才终于把这纠缠人的小女孩儿顺出来。

小小的一团，围在小薄被里，像只小猫崽，放在妈妈的被子的外面，一起被护士推到病房里。

小猫崽第一次从妈妈的肚子里来到这世界，还不怎么能睁开眼睛，尽管周围人已经好低声的谈论，怕打扰到这小家伙和她虚弱的妈妈，但她还是好害怕哦。

于是就哭，哭得脸颊红红的，小小的五官皱巴巴的拧在一起，好不热闹。就这样，初来乍到不知道什么叫做眼力见的小女孩儿被金珉奎笨拙又小心地抱了起来，送到徐明浩的眼皮子底下。

这一看就让徐明浩上了愁，雀跃又期待的眼神变得复杂，而原本就酸痛的身体好像突然变得更痛了。

“丑丑的…”

“怎么会！”大型犬珉奎一朝一夕间升级做了爸爸，这时候只是怎么看女儿怎么喜欢。“小孩子都是这样的！再等她长大些嘛！”

微微委屈地撅了起来的嘴巴很快又放下。腾出一只手来摸摸徐明浩的脸颊和露在被子外面的脚，确认了老婆大人没有觉得冷，又装作还在气徐明浩说孩子丑的样子，“快躺好，冻着了怎么办！”

徐明浩又被大狗狗逗笑了，成为了爸爸的大狗狗也还是大狗狗呀。

温柔地接过金珉奎手里的孩子，用指腹小心翼翼地触碰着新生儿柔嫩的脸颊。

“是啊，”每一个omega与生俱来的母性不自觉的让徐明浩柔和了下来，看着小娃娃的眼神软得要渗出蜜来。“小孩子都是这样的，况且珉奎的基因那么好长得那么帅，我才不愁这小家伙呢。”

长得帅气明明是经常听到的话，到了徐明浩这里，金珉奎也不知道为什么的就觉得有点不好意思。

像是要掩饰刚才自己幼稚的对话，无意间摸摸自己的下巴，却摸到了一片扎人的胡渣。几天来的忧心等待和对自家omega昼夜疼痛的焦急让金珉奎难以注重自己的形象。

金珉奎看看一片温馨祥和的妻女，又摸摸自己的胡渣和凌乱的头发，想着自己现在一定是邋里邋遢的，大大的黑眼圈和布满血丝的红眼睛，哪里帅嘛。怎么办，明浩刚才说的可能不太行。

突然间，上愁的不再是徐明浩。

2.

怀孕的这段时间大概是徐明浩这辈子最矛盾的日子了。

他太瘦了，又怎么也吃不胖，小家伙在肚子里越长越大，行动变得异常吃力，只是走动了一会儿，就腰好痛，不运动又不行，加之孕吐和各种关节肿痛的折磨，真要命。折磨人的小孩子呀，快点出来吧。

但徐明浩心里又是不舍的。一个生命悄无声息的落到自己的身体里，一天天发育起来的乳房、短暂的合体时光、突如其来的胎动、不用排队就能吃的小火锅，都让他觉得好奇妙。

最重要的是，在这段本应该缺乏安全感的时间里，金珉奎给了他足够多的爱和过分的包容，以至于回想起来，他还是觉得好不可思议。

得知了徐明浩怀孕的消息，金珉奎恨不得把徐明浩全身都涂满“金珉奎重点保护对象”这几个字。

快递盒子里盛满了孕期营养品和胎儿早教指南不说，出门时就差在徐明浩胸前挂个牌子提醒周围人关爱孕妇，稍微拥挤一点的地方，徐明浩就要被金珉奎圈在自己怀里，生怕让人挤到他。

面对自己在孕期常常无法控制的情绪，金珉奎也一并温柔的接受。无论是多任性的要求多无理的吵闹，alpha都能很好的抚慰他。怀孕期间紊乱的易感期，每一次都在珉奎温暖安心的怀抱里度过。

桃桃已经睡得很甜了，小手不时的动一动，嘴巴呜呀呜呀的嘟起来，像在吐泡泡。徐明浩还保持着轻轻摇晃哄孩子睡觉的姿势，思绪又不知道飘去了哪里。一回忆起那段日子，就总是一发不可收拾。

珉奎才出去工作了半天而已，徐明浩就又想他了。

3.

得益于孕期金珉奎无微不至的关怀和调理，营养不良的徐明浩，生了桃桃之后，奶水居然也算是足够了。

但桃桃好像是个笨蛋。饿起来常常哭的上气不接下气，却总是吸不出妈妈的奶来，只是一味着急的咬。自己吃不到不说，还总是把徐明浩疼的狂飙眼泪。又不爱喝奶粉，愁的徐明浩着急又上火。

小孩子听不懂话，也不知道什么叫轻重，原本就涨痛的乳房在这样的摧残下变得更难受了。休息都不敢躺下，只能半倚着床头歇一歇，避免拉扯到那两团乳肉。没过两个小时，孩子就又饿了，于是循环往复，徐明浩渐渐崩溃了。

金珉奎还没进门，就听到了哭声。

急急忙忙的插进钥匙打开门，发现客厅里好不热闹，大的哭，小的也哭。

徐明浩抱着一直大哭的桃桃来回在客厅踱步，看着怀里使劲咬着乳头却吸不出奶的小娃娃，急得像热锅上的蚂蚁。

刚下班的金珉奎匆忙的把徐明浩哄进卧室，又赶紧把自己收拾妥当避免从外面带回来的寒气冻着自家的两个宝贝。

等他进了卧室，大的小的都已经安定了不少，看样子桃桃这会儿可算是上了道吃上奶了。小嘴卖力的吮吸着，眼睛也跟着一起用力一样闭得紧紧的，还带着点没哭完的余劲儿，一抽一抽的。

没等金珉奎问，徐明浩就一股脑的都“招”了。

“桃桃总是吃不到奶，又一直咬我，我那里都破皮了…我真的太急了，”徐明浩委屈巴巴地望向金珉奎。“我还对她凶了，她知道什么我就凶她，她只是饿了，小孩子一饿就会哭的，对吗？”

“我太差劲了，我根本就不知道怎么去做妈妈，我甚至对那么小的孩子发脾气，我好难过珉奎，我成为了我自己最讨厌的那种妈妈。”

啊…果然是这样。

“怎么会呢明浩，在我眼里你最棒了。”

“你真的把桃桃照顾的很好了，你只是第一次做妈妈，不是故意做不好，也不是不想做，只是不知道怎么去做才能最好，对吗？很多事情我们两个都不懂，没关系的，我们慢慢来。”

“桃桃哭的嗓子都不好了，我一想到她哭得哭不出声来我就好难受。”才说了那么两句话，音尾就被悲伤拖的长长的，徐明浩的眼眶又红了起来。

把睡着的小家伙放进婴儿床里，金珉奎抱着徐明浩平躺到床上。

“我怕我养不好她，害怕她以后讨厌我…”

“怎么会呢，你只是太爱她啦…”

被熟悉的信息素包围的感觉真是令人安心。金珉奎说的每个字都变成了温柔海域里的阳光，任由他照亮满船的爱意，照热翻涌而起缱绻天空的海浪。

“是这样吗…”

“对啊…况且…完全是桃桃的错嘛…”

同样是被熟悉的信息素包围着，可珉奎真的太累啦。一天的工作都没站住脚，好不容易下班回了家又被小孩子折腾一顿。

北方的十一月零下已经是常事，听天气预报说不出意外过几天就会下雪。和窗外的天寒地冻一调换，家里暖烘烘的氛围格外地让人犯困。

没听徐明浩说了几句，金珉奎就开始眼皮子打架了。

“珉奎，我还是觉得好神奇哦，几十天前她还在我的肚子里，小家伙和我们交流的方式仅限于她一次又一次拿小脚丫顶我的肚皮，你记不记得，你摸过好多次的！”

“……嗯…”

“我们猜她是男孩还是女孩，猜她的眼睛是大还是小，现在，现在——”

“她就…我们只……的小床上…睡得比谁都……”

……

残存的意识不再抵抗，珉奎睡着啦。

4.

金珉奎最近出差了，只有徐明浩和桃桃在家。

也不知道为什么，桃桃最近睡觉的时候只有抓着徐明浩的胸才肯睡觉。

如果不给这个任性的小女孩抓着，她就会一直哭，一直在床上翻动，怎么哄都不行，不给摸就绝不睡觉，俨然一个小流氓。

正巧桃桃的姥姥得了空来看外孙女，徐明浩就拿这个问题问姥姥。

“小猫崽要踩奶的嘛。”

“什么呀！”

“哎呀…姥姥也不知道，小孩子都喜欢这样的，桃桃妈妈小时候也是这样的，对吗桃桃？”

姥姥心不在焉地应对徐明浩的提问，注意力全被小桃桃吸引去了。手里一直拿着娃娃逗弄着，小家伙兴奋的很，小手摆动着胡乱抓空气，小肉腿蹬来蹬去的，像只小八爪鱼。

“这要怎么解释，你自己上网查查？要我说，大概就是在睡觉的时候，还要保证自己的口粮一直在吧。”

嗯…照这么一说，好像也不是没有道理。

5.

金珉奎回家看到的第一幕，就是徐明浩坐在沙发上，叼着自己一侧的衬衫衣摆，一边喂奶一边看电视。

没有穿胸罩，桃桃吃着的那一侧露出雪白的乳肉，随着吞咽声还依稀可以看见一圈淡粉的乳晕。稚嫩的小手抓挠着，把那一团云朵挤压成各种形状。

另一侧的衬衫因旁边被折起而紧紧的贴在身上，勾勒出圆滚滚的胸乳，随着呼吸上下起伏。

金珉奎想他一定是发烧了，不然他怎么会那么晕，又从头到脚都烧的那么厉害。

6.

小祖宗，怎么还没睡着！等待徐明浩哄孩子睡觉的每一分每一秒都好煎熬。

这边徐明浩确认了桃桃已经熟睡，小心翼翼地拿开抓着乳肉的小手，慢吞吞的起身走向金珉奎。

都二十分钟过去了，书的页数还停留在二十分钟前的那一页，徐明浩想都不用想就知道那么晚了还不睡的金珉奎在等什么。

“珉奎，去沙发上…吵醒了她又要哄的…”

徐明浩面对着金珉奎岔开双腿坐在他身上律动着，两手搭在沙发靠背上，将自己的乳送到金珉奎的嘴里。

柔和的暗黄灯光下只剩下浓重的喘息和沙发发出的一点点吱吱呀呀的声音，夹杂着啧啧的水声，构成了这充满情欲的夜晚。

金珉奎一手抓着徐明浩的腰，一手抓着右边的乳肉来回揉转，嘴里还舔舐着另一侧，白皙的胸脯很快就变得湿淋淋的，染上一片亮晶晶的水色。

身下的性器狠狠地冲撞，拍打肉浪的声音逐渐清晰的在客厅里回荡，打破了冬夜的宁静。金珉奎放开含着的乳尖，把两团乳肉从侧面压到一起，挤出一条深深的乳沟。

“怎么感觉变大了？”

“桃桃吃的多了，可能是…嗯…可能是因为，催了奶吧…奶水，奶水变多了…”

“不要吸！珉奎，珉奎…她一会醒了会饿的…”

等到收拾妥当再躺回床上已经是深更半夜了，金珉奎仍抱着徐明浩不放手。

“为什么桃桃必须要抓着你的胸才肯睡觉啊？”

“不知道…我妈说小孩子都喜欢这样吧。”

“那我也是小孩子，我也要抓着明浩的胸才能睡着！”

“什么什么呀！”

“哎呀…干嘛撅嘴…”

“好嘛好嘛，就今晚一次…”

“！”


End file.
